Lara Croft for Smash Bros.
Lara Croft is the protagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise. In the game, she is an archeologist and often explores many mythological locations such as Niflheim and Atlantis. Her origin story has changed over the years, but a few consistent elements remain: she is born to British arestocracy, she had a childhood where one or both of her parents were distant, and her path in life was decided upon after a life changing near death experience. Character History Retrieved from Wikipedia. Lara Croft is presented as a highly intelligent and athletic English archaeologist who ventures into ancient tombs and hazardous ruins around the world. Created by a team at British developer Core Design that included Toby Gard, the character first appeared in the video game Tomb Raider in 1996. Core Design handled the initial development of the character and the series. Inspired by strong female icons, Gard designed Lara Croft to counter stereotypical female characters. The company modified the character for subsequent titles, which included graphical improvements and gameplay additions. American developer Crystal Dynamics took over the series after the 2003 sequel Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness was received poorly. The new developer rebooted the character along with the video game series. The company altered her physical proportions and gave her additional ways of interacting with game environments. Croft has been voiced by six actresses in the video game series: Shelley Blond (1996), Judith Gibbins (1997–98), Jonell Elliott (1999–2003), Keeley Hawes (2006–14), Camilla Luddington (2013–present), and Abigail Stahlschmidt (2015). Lara Croft has further appeared in video game spin-offs, printed adaptations, a series of animated short films, feature films, and merchandise related to the series. The promotion of the character includes a brand of apparel and accessories, action figures, and model portrayals. She has been licensed for third-party promotion, including television and print advertisements, music-related appearances, and as a spokesmodel. Critics consider Lara Croft a significant game character in popular culture. She holds six Guinness World Records, has a strong fan following, and is among the first video game characters to be successfully adapted to film.[3] Lara Croft is also considered a sex symbol, one of the earliest in the industry to achieve widespread attention. The character's influence in the industry has been a point of contention among critics; viewpoints range from a positive agent of change in video games to a negative role model for young girls.[4][5][6] Account History In October 2018, the account began posting about the history of Tomb Raider. In May 2019, the account composed a theory that Lara Croft could be announced as the second Fighter Pass character, and gained notoriety after appearing in a Billybo10k video. Whilst the theory was respected by many fans, the general reaction pointed out that Erdrick from the DragonQuest franchise had more evidence, which was proven to be true at E3 of that year. Since then, the account has begun to incorporate the admin's graphic design abilities to make unique compliations. In December 2019, the account was nominated for four ForSmashies awards for Best Presentation, Community Mainstay, The Phoenix Award, and Best Account. In January 2020, the account announced that it would no longer be associated with the For Smash community, and that they planned to cease operations by late 2021.https://twitter.com/SmashLara/status/1220815050413367298 Controversy *In December 2018, the account drew criticism from DragonQuest fans for inferring that a series representative would not be as likely as Lara Croft. *In January 2020, after announcing plans to distance themselves from the For Smash community, it later caused other campaigns to announce plans that they themselves no longer wanted to be part of the For Smash community. This resulted in the unfair vandalism of the For Smash Community wiki, a raid of the ForSmash Art group chat, and infighting within the community at large. Lara Croft for Smash Bros. did not comment on the issues that they had caused publically. Trivia *The admin for this account is also a council member for the For Smash Union. *This the third account to have a profile picture produced by MarkProductions, following Rayman for Smash and Shovel Knight for Smash. *This account is followed by Nathan McCree, the original composer for the Tomb Raider franchise.